In a printed circuit board (hereinafter referred to as "PCB"), a multitude of electrical conduction planes may exist. These electrical conduction planes allow connection of wiring about their specific planes.
The PCB electrically conductive planes are isolated by means of an insulate dielectric material. As a result of electrically isolating each conductive plane, the electrical planes are thermally isolated as well. Such a configuration allows heat transfer to be restricted in the inner layers of the PCB.
As a result of the restricted transfer of heat in the inner PCB layers, individual electrical components placed on the PCB can be expected to have higher heat concentrations in the inner and outer layers of the PCB about their physical space and therefore a subsequent decrease in their life and reliability is likely.
Thus, there exists a need to provide a means to remove heat from ground layers and into the chassis' airflow effectively without compromising PCB real estate or increasing cost and time to create customized heat sinks.